Airplanes
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: A LOST high-school submission fic. This is an art school. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST or anything you recognize. **

**All right, I decided that I would try to do one of these for myself. Maybe I'll have more success with this than I did with the other one....I hope you enjoy!**

**This will be an arts school so when I ask what their talent is, that's what I mean....**

**Submission form:**

Name:

Nicknames

Sawyer Nicknames:

Appearance (celebrity would help):

Personality:

Clothing type:

Talent:

Friends:

Enemies:

What kind of person do they like?

How do their friends tell?

Pairing/ Back-Up Pairing:

Past (make it something interesting):

What do they like/love?:

What do they hate/not like?:

Who do they fit in with?:

What's their talent?:

Anything else?:


	2. Accepted Characters

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST or anything you recognize. **

Here's the accepted list so far:

Shane Carter: _created by hammerathogwarts_

Shawn Knightly: _created by MaleOC 4You Cause TooMany OFCs_

Eva-Anna Xaviera Howlett: _created by Werewolf Took_

Marina Doyle: _created by HeroineInducedPanic_

Rebecca Lynn Covington: _created by SimplyAnonymous101_

Layne McCormac: _created by HouseOfTheRisingSun_

Lucy Hardie: _created by Maxine-Julia_

Cade and Garrett Brandt: _created by me_

Alexis and Jasper Walker_: created by Hyperactive Lioness  
_

Alice Williams: _created by me again_

**As you can see, I need more guys. I'll start the story and you should see the next chapter up either today or tomorrow....Can't wait to hear what you think of it!**


	3. Bumping Heads

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST or anything you recognize. **

**XoXo**

Shane Carter was roaming the hallways, trying to find his dorm through the loud hallway. He looked behind him and saw a girl wandering in what looked like the same direction. He thought that the girls and guys had been separated, but maybe he had read the pamphlet wrong. She caught up to him and blew a piece of brunette hair off her forehead. She set her luggage down and smiled up at Shane, her green eyes sparkling. Shane smiled back and rested his arm against the wall. "How you doing?" he asked, nodding in her direction.

"What does it look like?" she asked scathingly, her nose turning up in disgust. "Sorry. I'm just a little frustrated from this morning. Have you every had one of those days when nothing turns out right?"

"Yeah. Actually, I've had more than one," he said, his blue eyes sparkling with the talkative girl.

"Sorry. I'm probably talking your ear off. That happens often, actually." She laughed and smiled, pulling her long, dark curls into a ponytail. "I'm Kate Austen by the way." She held out her hand and waited for Shane to shake it.

"Shane Carter." Kate smiled and picked her luggage up. "Where are you going?"

"The other wing. Turns out that girls are on the other side of the school. Crazy right?" Shane nodded slowly, wondering why the girl was still talking. "They really should have told us where to go when we first got here. Anyway, I'll leave you alone, bye. It was nice meeting you!"

"You too," Shane said as a means of goodbye. He watched her as she walked away, her hips swaying in the shorts she was wearing and her ponytail bouncing as she walked. He wondered if he was gonna be in any of her classes and immediately had an image of her sitting down and watching him as he painted. He looked down at his pamphlet again and saw that he was dorm number fifteen with two other guys. Great. Just what he needed to break his concentration, a dorm full of guys. At least he could look forward to the legendary Cooper Union parties.

XoXo

Shawn Knightly unlocked dorm number 16 and pushed inside, throwing his luggage on the floor. He stepped in, his sneakers squeaking on the hardwood floor. He looked around and saw that it was completely furnished and spacious. Only thing was, it seemed that someone had made themselves comfortable already. Shawn walked through the hall into the room and saw a blond boy strumming on a guitar. Shawn cleared his throat and the boy looked up, smacking his head against the metal bed above him. "Know where I can stay?" Shawn asked as the boy's eyes filled with tears and he rubbed his head.

"Sure, right above me," the boy said in a thick British accent. "What are you here for?" Shawn scrunched his eyebrows together and threw his luggage on top of the bed. "You know, why are you at an arts school? What are you good at?"

"Oh, that," Shawn said, feeling kind of stupid after not being able to figure that one out. "Um, I'm a photographer." The boy nodded and went back to strumming his guitar.

"They let anyone in these days," he said under his breath. Shawn crossed his arms over each other and looked down at the boy.

"What did you say?" he asked angrily, anger lighting his handsome face up. The boy took one look at Shawn's threatening face and shrank back. 

"I-I just s-said my n-name is Ch-Charlie Pace," Charlie stammered, setting his guitar down and quickly leaving the room.

"That's what I thought!" Shawn looked around the slightly spacious room and shrugged. This might not be as fun as he thought. He opened up his suitcase from where he was standing and dug around for his camera. "Ah." He was comforted now. His camera was in his hand and the skinny little English kid was nowhere to be found. He needed to talk to a normal person and fast!

XoXo

Eva-Anna Howlett walked through the hallway with a boy she had just met babbling away next to her. She smiled and nodded, not even hearing what he had to say. She sighed and realized that she had to leave him because she was in the next wing. "I guess I have to leave now," she said, batting her gray eyes and watching as Desmond's face fell. "But we'll see each other at the dinner tonight, right?"

"Of course," Desmond answered, his handsome face lighting up. "Well, I guess this is good bye then."

"Don't say it like that," Eva-Anna laughed, giving him a quick hug. "It's not like one of us is gonna die or anything, right?" Desmond laughed at that, waved and unlocked his dorm room door. Eva-Anna sighed and started to walk towards the girls' dorms. She just wanted to get rid of her stuff, take a shower and change into something else.

"Hi," an Australian girl said from behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. Eva-Anna turned around, her long white-blonde hair flying like a cape around her. "I was wondering what dorm number you're in."

"Um, it looks like I'm in number 26. Why?" she asked, trying to discreetly back away from the girl.

"Yay!" the girl screeched. Eva-Anna's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up her forehead. "Sorry. I'm Claire Littleton. I just wanted to make sure that I was with someone that seemed remotely interesting. The two other girls in our dorm only care about how they look or how they sound when they sing."

"Oh. Great. Yeah. I guess we're together," Eva-Anna said, her mood dropping considerably when she heard about her roommates.

"So. What's your name?" Claire asked brightly, looping her arm around Eva-Anna's.

"Eva-Anna Howlett. Call me Evanna," she answered, letting her face fall. Claire smiled and started to skip, dragging Evanna along with her.

XoXo

Marina Doyle stumbled into her room, her high heels causing her to pitch forward more than was necessary. She had a massive headache and her jacket was really making her hot. She looked around slowly, trying to figure out whether she could take one of the beds or not. She took one that looked like no one was inhabiting it and laid down, planning on sleeping for a little while. At least until dinner and then she would get up and get changed.

XoXo

Rebecca Covington pulled on her sneakers, singing Duffy. The girls that were supposed to be rooming with her were either really, really late or just didn't feel like coming into the dorm at all. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She pressed play on her iPod and started to run. She made it down to the boys hallway and then ran into a blond boy's head. She pressed pause and looked into his deep green eyes. "I'm really sorry about that," she said, gripping his arm to keep from pitching forward.

"What are you doing running down the hall anyway, Blondie?" the boy asked in a thick Southern accent, rubbing his head. "God. Am I bleeding?" Rebecca looked at the top of his head and shook her own head.

"Nope. At least, it doesn't look like it," she said quietly, coming around to face the boy. "I'm Rebecca by the way. Rebecca Covington. Here for singing and acting. What about you?"

"I'm Sawyer Ford. Here for singing. Are you sure it's not bleeding 'cause it hurts like hell!" Sawyer complained, continuing to rub his head. Rebecca nodded and continued to walk down the hallway. She felt Sawyer's warm hand grip her wrist and pull her back around. "You wanna help me meet my roomies?"

"Why? Scared that you're gonna be left out?" Rebecca laughed, forcing his fingers off of her wrist. Sawyer blinked and then laughed along with her. "Actually, I don't think that girls are even supposed to be back here, so I'm gonna go back to the girls dorms." Rebecca shook him off and started to walk back. She didn't dare sneak a look back, but could feel his eyes watching her every move. She gave herself and small smile and ran into someone else. "God. I should really learn to watch where I go," she laughed, looking into the blue eyes of a really attractive boy. "Sorry."

"That's fine. I'm Jasper by the way," he smiled, reaching his hand out for her to shake.

She gripped it and was surprised at how strong his grip was. "Rebecca Covington." She smiled at him and watched as his eyes slid from her to something behind her. "Well, I have to go back to my dorm. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah. You too. Bye," he said offhandedly, walking towards Sawyer's dorm.

XoXo

Layne McCormac stood in the ballet studio watching a skinny blonde girl do her warm-ups. She was absolutely graceful, but there was something off about the girl. "Have you ever had one of those days where you can't get your warm-ups down? God! It's so frustrating!" she complained, brushing a stray blonde hair off her forehead. Layne felt an eyebrow shoot up her forehead and confusion fly through her body.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, surprise blocking everything else out. "You were perfect."

"Yeah right. Thanks for being so sweet though," she answered, taking a sip of something in an unmarked bottle. "Water?" Layne shook her head, wondering how the girl could think she wasn't good? "Fine. I'm Shannon Rutherford by the way."

"Layne McCormac. I'm a ballerina too." Shannon smiled and set her water bottle down, pulling Layne over to the bar. "What are we doing?" Shannon just shot her a smile and flexed her leg on the bar. Layne sighed and pulled her dark hair up in a ponytail. She couldn't believe that she was getting to dance with someone that was amazing at what she did.

XoXo

**A/N: So you kinda got a little taste of what the story's gonna be like. I'll introduce more people later on and we'll get into the good stuff! R&R!**


	4. Don't Trust Me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST or anything you recognize. **

**XoXo**

Lucy Hardie was walking through the halls down to dinner with the rest of the girls from her dorm. There were four in all. She thought their names were Kate, Juliet and Marina but she couldn't be sure. They were all talking really fast and loudly, except for Marina, she looked kind of sick. But then they were swarmed by a flock of guys. Well, one guy in particular. It was the legendary Jasper Walker. He was totally gorgeous and an amazing painter. She had seen one of his paintings when he was getting out of his car with some bald girl. Speaking of which, that girl was supposedly in her room too, but had failed to show up.

"Hey, Jazz!" some blonde guy yelled, slapping Jasper on the back. Lucy watched as anger clouded over Jasper's face and he whirled around to face the blonde. "Whoa. Nice face. Be careful, it might freeze that way." The bald girl that Lucy had seen earlier giggled and sidled over to the blonde with a huge grin.

"Good one Sawyer," she flirted, beaming at Sawyer with her big gray eyes. Jasper growled and glared at his sister. "Calm down _Jasper_. He was just kidding around."

"Shut up, _Alexis_!" Jasper hissed, his blue eyes glinting dangerously. Lucy flicked her eyes between Jasper and Alexis, wondering what the hostility there was between them. "Besides what are you doing with _him_?"

"Leave me alone, Jasper. Last time I checked, you weren't Dad," she said coolly, brushing past Jasper. Sawyer put his arm around her shoulder and then winked at Jasper over her back.

Lucy felt her eyes widen as she witnessed this chaotic turn of events. She turned to Kate and saw the same look of surprise and wonderment on Kate's face. "I don't know what that was, but I hope I never see it again," Juliet whispered, looping her arm around Marina's and walking briskly down the hall.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea," Kate said thoughtfully, watching as Juliet and Marina made their way to dinner. Lucy let out a laugh and felt actual happiness filter through after that bizarre moment. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just. Both of them are rooming together. And are in our grade," Lucy laughed, watching Kate's mouth turn up in a broad smile and then let out a bark of a laugh. They latched onto each other and skipped down to dinner.

XoXo

Cade Brandt was sitting down, picking at a plate full of disgusting cafeteria food. There was a pretty girl with short hair sitting across from him, her headphones in and a bored look on her face. There was some British guy strumming his guitar and talking quickly to Garrett, Cade's twin. He looked up as soon as he saw a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair stroll into the cafeteria with a bottle of water. "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked, her voice chiming in Cade's ears like a tiny silver bell. He shook his head, unable to produce sound through his mouth. "Cool."

"So. What are you going to school here for?" he asked shakily, his suave attitude when it came to girls going down the drain.

"Sculpting," she replied, a small smile playing on her lips. She took a long sip of water. Cade watched as she swallowed and removed her full lips from the bottle. "What about you?"

"Um, metal. You know, welding and stuff like that," Cade nodded, picking up a bite of lettuce with his fork and eating it. "I'm Cade Brandt by the way."

"Juliet Burke. Nice to meet you," she smiled, turning her blue eyes away from Cade's emerald ones. Cade felt his heart pound inside his chest and had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming.

Suddenly two guys from his dorm walked into the cafeteria singing some 3OH!3 song at the top of their lungs. _"Black dress, with the tights underneath. I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth and she's an actress but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east. T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks. While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth you tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fricken scared of him!"_

A little bald girl that was with them rolled her eyes and opened her big mouth. "Could you two be anymore annoying? Or immature?" she asked, sighing angrily.

"I have to agree with Alexis on this one," a brunette boy with a crew cut sighed. "What do you think this is? High School Musical?"

"Maybe, Jack-O," Jasper chuckled, giving a high-five to Sawyer.

"Wow, someone kissed and made up fast," Juliet murmured, looking at Cade with a smirk. "Mind if I take a bite?" Cade shook his head, amazed that she was talking to him again. "Kind of upsetting, I wanted to watch the drama unfold. Unfortunately, neither of them are here for acting." Cade nodded, watching as Sawyer and Jasper sat down, talking about nothing.

XoXo

Garrett Brandt watched as his brother fawned over the cute blonde chick across from him. Unfortunately for him, he only had his eyes on the girl next to him. She had long blonde hair with electric blue streaks, her nose pierced and a mean demeanor about her. But she was entrancing too. "Is there a reason you're watching me? Do I have something on my face or something?" she asked, rubbing her face angrily.

"No. There's nothing on your face," Garrett muttered, looking back down at his dinner. The girl smiled, a tiny flicker of something passing over her face.

"I'm Alice. Alice Williams," she said, holding her hand out for him to shake. "I'm here for acting and singing. What about you? As that seems to be the hot question of the day." Garrett laughed, earning an incredulous look from Alice.

"Sorry. I'm here for singing. I'm not too good at anything else though," Garrett shrugged, taking a huge bite of a fish stick. "I'm Garrett Brandt by the way."

"Nice. Are those wise-asses in your dorm?" Alice asked, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Garrett nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately." Alice laughed and looked at a girl with short blonde hair and got up angrily. "Not a fan?"

"Not really. Sorry. I have to go. See you in class or later tonight, or whatever." Garrett nodded and watched as Alice weaved her way through the large crowd of students and teachers. He sighed and looked at his brother who had a huge smile lighting up his face. Garrett rolled his eyes and punched him on the arm.

XoXo

Alice Walker looked at her brother who was joking with Sawyer. She rolled her eyes and ran her hand over her short blonde hair. It was just like him to have those freaky mood swings. Though, it only happened when she was around. She hated when her brother was like that! All protective and clingy and treating her like she was five. But then again, it all turned out that he loved everybody, so it was okay. Maybe.

XoXo

Jasper Walker's smile lit up his face as he joked around with Sawyer. The guy wasn't half bad when he wasn't clinging onto his sister or calling him Jazz. Which was about the only nickname he couldn't stand. He watched his sister roll her eyes at him and had to laugh. She was always irked at whatever he did or talked about that didn't revolve around her. And she had a right to be, though he didn't think that she understood why he was treating her like the kid she was. "What's up, Twitchy? You bored already?" Sawyer laughed, looking back at Alexis.

"No!" Jasper said defensively, watching his sister's face light up when Sawyer turned his attention to her. "Are you bored of me? Can't wait to get your hands on my sister?" Alexis scoffed and glared at her brother.

"Disgusting Jazz! Don't joke about that kind of stuff!" Alexis hissed angrily, turning her glare of death on her brother. "I'm leaving. Have fun talking about me while I'm gone!"

"Alexis . . . ." Jasper stood up and grabbed her arm. She shook him off and glared at him harshly. "Don't leave."

"Don't touch me Jasper," she growled, stalking away from him, her gray eyes glinting dangerously. Jasper sat down heavily, picking up a soggy fry and taking a bite.

"Thanks man," he said to Sawyer. Sawyer grinned and patted Jasper on the back.

XoXo

Alice Williams flicked her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and watched as the skinny bitch flirted with Garrett. She felt a flicker of jealousy flash through her, but couldn't explain why, until she got hit in the back by an attractive brunette boy. She looked into his ice blue eyes and felt herself swoon. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm a little distracted," he smiled, flashing his pearly whites in her direction.

"Why? I don't think it's a good thing to be distracted and walking down the hallway," Alice laughed, pulling her long hair into a high ponytail. "I'm Alice by the way. That you can at least know since you ran into me." The boy laughed and nodded.

"I'm Boone. Boone Carlyle," he smiled, looking behind her. "No dinner?"

"No. Some skinny bitch called me out earlier and I don't really feel like dealing with her," Alice explained, blowing her bangs off of her forehead. "Maybe you can see her. The tall blonde, fake tanned one."

"Unfortunately, that's my sister," Boone said awkwardly, drawing his fingers through his dark hair. Alice felt her eyes widen and shifted her feet awkwardly, not meeting his eyes. "But don't worry. I feel the same way. She's really annoying."

"Good. For a minute there I thought you were gonna like smack the living daylights out of me," Alice laughed, starting to walk past him.

"Wait." Alice looked at him, her brown eyes knowing. "Will you at least go to dinner with me?"

"Sure. But only this once." Boone smiled his ten-watt smile again and led her to the cafeteria.

XoXo

**A/N: The next chapter will be a mass game of Truth and Dare! Oh yeah, and what's high school without some IM? Haha. R&R!**


	5. IM and Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST or anything you recognize. **

**These are the IM names:**

**Kate: savethepolarbears**

**Claire: SmileItsGoodForU**

**Charlie: willplay4food**

**Jack: **

**Sawyer: joksters4thewin**

**Boone: 2hot4u**

**Desmond: Scotland Rules**

**Shannon: balletismylife**

**Juliet: BlondesDoItBetter**

**Shane: FlirtingIsMyJob**

**Shawn: Photographer**

**Eva-Anna: LifeIsGood**

**Marina: SilenceIsLouderThanWords**

**Rebecca: SingingisMelodious**

**Layne: DancingMakesMeHappy**

**Lucy: ImFunSized**

**Alexis: LivingIsEasy**

**Jasper: JazzIsNotMyName**

**Cade: TheWayOfTheSamuri**

**Garrett: mynameisGarrett**

**Alice: punksruletheworld**

**XoXo**

All of the students were back in their dorms. It was time for a little sleep and then in the morning they were going to go to all their classes and get a real feel for how this school was. But who are we kidding? That's not how school is! All of the students were gathered in their dorms, their laptops on their laps and chatting away on IM about something to do that night. Kate took one look at her IM list and started up a group chat with all of the people she had met that night.

**savethepolarbears: **hey everybody!

**TheWayOfTheSamuri:** who is this and why are you talking to me?

**Savethepolarbears:** are you kidding me? Who do you think this is?

**Samuri:** uhhhh...Kate?

**Joksters4thewin:** ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! What do you want freckles?

**LifeIsGood:** yeah, you kinda broke me out of a nice slumber!

**FlirtingIsMyJob:** Seriously? Slumber? Who uses that word anymore? And who are you?

**LifeIsGood:** think for a little bit and then get back to me, k?

**2hot4u:** someone's not too happy tonight

**DancingMakesMeHappy: **well, maybe if Kate told us what we need to do we wouldn't be so uptight

**savethepolarbears:** wait, where's Jack?

**MynameisGarrett:** he was frustrated cause he couldn't figure IM out and then he said that you can all do something without him because he's upset and nobody wants to see him cry!

**Joksters4thewin:** yes I do! What dorm number is he?

**LivingIsEasy:** Sawyer, don't be mean

**joksters4thewin:** I'm not being mean. I'm just being curious

**JazzIsNotMyName: **that's mean to the rest of us

**joksters4thewin: **whatever Jazz. So what are we doing Freckles?

**Savethepolarbears:** we are going over to your dorm and playing Truth or Dare until we fall over from exhaustion!

**Punksruletheworld:** seriously? That's what you came up with?

**Savethepolarbears: **if you don't like it then don't come! We're meeting in Jack's dorm (number 15) in 10 minutes. (**savethepolarbears **has signed off)

XoXo

Jack was sulking in his room, waiting for someone to show up and save his IM problems. Anger was waiting to lash out at someone in the back of his mind. And then Sawyer, Jasper, Alexis, Alice and Boone all came into his dorm, obviously looking for something. "What are you doing in here?" he asked angrily, raking fingers through his short, dark hair.

"Easy Jack-ass," Sawyer joked, plopping down on one of the chairs and watching Jasper shift uncomfortably. "Freckles told us we were supposed to come in here for some Truth or Dare or something like that."

"Great. Well, while you're here can you help me with this?" he asked, looking back at Boone who nodded helpfully. Jack had a look of sheer relief all over his face when Boone did this. "Thank you so much! This is really gonna help me!"

"Why?" Alexis asked sharply. "Are you scared that people are gonna make fun of you for not being able to work IM?"

"No!" Jack said, his lip quivering slightly.

"Don't worry! The party is here!" Layne screeched, walking into the dorm with unmarked bottles. "Whoa, what's going?" she slurred, lurching on her heels. Shannon was behind her, ready to catch her if she fell.

"What is that?" Boone asked, annoyance slipping into his voice. "Shannon, did you give that to her?"

"No! Why would I give alcohol to a random girl?" Shannon asked, the defensive tone in her voice betraying her lie.

"Because you know I would tell mom and then she would pull you out," Boone replied, cocking his head and smiling at her. Shannon rolled her eyes and sat on a chair, her short skirt splaying around her thighs. "Seriously? Shan' you know what mom's gonna do!"

"Sabrina can't touch me! Besides, what's life without a little fun?" she asked, flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Alice walked over to Boone, clinging on his arm and looking up at him with her large gray eyes. He just shook his head and watched Shannon with something a little like hatred.

"Hey! What's with the arguing? We need to play a round of Truth or Dare!" Kate said excitedly, bringing the rest of the group in with her.

XoXo

**A/N: The next chapter will be a mass game of Truth and Dare! Oh yeah, and what's high school without some IM? Haha. R&R!**


	6. Two Is Better Than One

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST or anything you recognize. The lyrics are Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift.**

**XoXo**

Layne tottered again and pitched forward on her heels, knocking Alice into Boone, Boone into Sawyer, Sawyer into Alexis, Alexis into Jasper and so on. When she looked up from her position she started into a round of giggles. Shannon looked down on her with absolute disgust and shook her head, kicking her as she walked over her legs. "Ow!" Layne whined, clutching her leg, a look of deep pain crossing her pretty face and her blue eyes glittering with tears.

"Shut up, Layne!" Shannon screeched from the kitchen. "It didn't hurt that much!" Shannon rolled her eyes and started to make herself a Vanilla Coke.

"Shannon!" Boone cried from where he was helping Alice up. "What are you doing?" He walked over to Layne and helped her up from her feeble position. "Mom said that if she got one whiff of you drinking around here, you were going back to public school."

"Does she think that that is supposed to scare me?" Shannon asked, cocking her hip and taking a sip of her drink out of spite of her brother. "She's not even my mother!"

"All right," Kate said, walking over to Shannon and pouring the drink down the sink. "How about if we just play Truth or Dare and we forget this ever happened. And no alcohol. I mean seriously!" Layne was still standing up with Boone and she had a look of complete wonder on her face. "All right. Sit down in a circle!"

Everyone sat down and watched as Shannon crossed her arms and heavily sat down next to Boone. She stuck her tongue out at him and he patted her arm, not wanting to fight anymore. "All right, Freckles. Me, Jazz, Pixie, Underdog, Tommy, and Punk all want to go to bed," Sawyer lolled, kicking his legs back and watching the anger cloud Kate's face.

"Who are those people?" Eva-Anna asked angrily, flicking her white-blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Me, Jasper, Layne, Shane, Shawn and Alice. Got it now, Malfoy?" he asked, a crooked smiling marking his dimple.

"I think so," she hissed angrily, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Good. So Freckles, let's get this thing started." Kate rolled her eyes but complied all the same.

"All right. So you all know how to play, right?" Everyone nodded, looking bored already. "Good. Then I'll ask Sawyer. Truth or Dare."

"Dare all the way," Sawyer smiled, his green eyes glittering with excitement.

"All right. Streak down the hallway," Kate said casually, her eyes glittering with the win. Sawyer shrugged and stood up, pulling his shirt off. "Not just any hallway. The teachers hallway." Sawyer's eyes widened and he stopped pulling his clothes off.

"Are you kidding me, Freckles? I can't do that!" he complained, his face serious and unpleasant. Kate just smiled and gestured for him to go on. He sighed, rolled his eyes and continued to strip. Once he was done and wrapped in a blanket, he stepped into the hallway, walking down to the teachers hallway.

"What are the chances he's actually gonna do this?" Alice asked, pushing her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She had been completely silent the entire time, completely entranced with playing with her nose ring.

"Um, I would say none," Alexis said, a smile crossing her pretty face as she ran a hand over her nearly bald head. Alice chuckled and watched the door, waiting for Sawyer stroll in and say that he couldn't do it. But she was disappointed. Sawyer walked in ten minutes later, laughing and breathless.

"Why did it take you so long?" Marina asked angrily from her position on the floor.

"Why are you laying down Blondie?" he asked sarcastically, pulling his pants on. "See, everything is questions around here!"

"Shut up Sawyer!" Marina said, putting her head on the floor and shutting everyone out.

"So, did you do it?" Kate asked, curiosity finally sparking her interest again. Sawyer nodded, smiling with his dimples popping everywhere. "All right. Pick someone to do something."

"All right, Jazz, you gotta pick. Truth or Dare?" Sawyer asked, a smile lighting up his face.

Jasper rolled his eyes but answered, "Truth. I'm not daring enough for a dare."

"All right, I guess you'll be the first boring one then," Sawyer sighed, rolling his eyes. "Is there a reason you follow your sister around like her shadow?"

Jasper felt his eyes widen and looked at his sister for help. Alexis just shrugged and looked away, wanting to hear the answer for herself. "Um, I guess because I don't want to lose her." Sawyer looked at him for more explanation. Jasper sighed and continued on. "When she got cancer and I saw her lying in the bed and I couldn't do anything. That was horrible. I couldn't do it. I wanted to save her from all of the pain that she was feeling, I just wanted to save her. I wanted to do what I couldn't. And now that she's better I want to make sure she never gets hurt again." Alexis glared at her brother. She couldn't believe he had said a word about her cancer. She didn't want to be pitied. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah," Sawyer squeaked. "It's your turn." Jasper nodded and looked around the circle. His gaze landed one Shane, a smile spreading across his face.

"Truth or Dare, Shane?" he asked, pulling his knees to his chest. Shane smiled and winked.

"Dare, definitely," he laughed, arrogant confidence covering his handsome face.

"All right. Go make out with Alice. I'm sure you'll both enjoy it."

Shane looked at Alice who had a look of complete surprise on her face. Her gray eyes wide and unbelieving. "Come on, Alice, it's the only way we'll survive." Alice shook her head, mashing her lips together. Shane stood up, grabbed Alice underneath the chin and pressing his lips to his. His tongue slipped between her teeth and she pulled away, smacking him across the cheek. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't touch me like that again!" she hissed, turning away from him.

"All right, then Truth or Dare, Alice?" Shane asked harshly, turning his blue eyes to her gray ones.

"Dare," she said firmly, glaring at him and twisting her hands out from his grasp on her wrists.

"Show us your talent," he said, a half smile twisting his cheek up. Alice nodded and turned away, looking for an instrument.

"Here, a guitar," Charlie offered, handing his guitar out to her. Alice nodded her thanks and started to strum from memory.

"_I remember what you wore on our first day, you came into my life and I thought hey. You know, this could be something. 'Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away. And now I'm left with nothing. So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life. And you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two, is better than one. I remember every look upon your face. The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing. 'cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay. And finally now, believing. And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Well maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life. And you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two, is better than one. Yeah, yeah. I remember what you wore on our first day, you came into my life and I thought hey. Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one but there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking. Oooh, I can't live without you. 'Cause baby, two is better than one. There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life and I've figured out with all that's said and done. Two, is better than one. Two is better than one."_

She looked up and handed the guitar off to Charlie who nodded at her, a smile on his face. She raised her eyebrows and Shane and cocked her head. He nodded and she felt satisfaction bubble up to the surface. Kate opened her mouth and looked around at everyone.

"So, guys, while this has been fun and all, we need to go to bed, it's like 1:00 and we have school in the morning," she said, being the practical one. Everyone nodded and stood up, making their way to their rooms.

When they were outside Shane ran to catch up with Alice. "Hey, Alice!" She turned around and glared at Shane again. "Please don't be mad."

"What do I have to be mad about?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

"Good. Then we're done," Shane said, walking away. "Oh, and Alice?" She turned back to look at him, anger crossing her face. "You were really good." She smiled sarcastically and nodded, turning around and walking to her dorm. Shane shook his head and walked back into his dorm, wondering what he did wrong.

XoXo

**A/N: The next chapter will be a mass game of Truth and Dare! Oh yeah, and what's high school without some IM? Haha. R&R!**


	7. Somebody To Love

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST or anything you recognize. The lyrics are New Shoes by Paulo Nutini and Somebody To Love by Queen.**

**XoXo**

Shane Carter walked into his dorm, his fingers raking through his dark brown hair and exhaustion setting into his mind. He was getting ready to pull on his pajamas when Sawyer popped out of a corner and scared him. Shane shrieked and then let anger fall through his cracks. "What the hell are you doing, man?" he growled, throwing whatever he could find at Sawyer.

Sawyer laughed and then ran out, preparing to scare the next person. Unfortunately it was Boone. Shane laughed along with Boone's shriek and could only pray that he didn't sound like that. "Are these yours?" Cade asked, pulling his portfolio out and flipping through Shane's paintings.

"Yeah, and don't touch them!" Shane said defensively, ripping the papers out of Shawn's hands and tucking them away in his suitcase.

"Why not? They were pretty cool," Cade said simply, shrugging his shoulders and walking out to the other room. Shane rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed, laying on his back and dangling his feet off of it.

He started to think and think hard. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he was going to be spending any time with Alice in the near future, but on the optimistic side he did get to kiss an extremely hot girl! But then that whole thing with Alexis and Jasper was just weird. Was he being serious about the whole cancer thing, or was that just a joke? Alexis was shooting him death glares the whole time so maybe not. But then all the girls were silent. Girls are _never_ silent! Especially not around him. But then again, maybe they were all just tired.

Yeah, right. Girls are never too tired to talk.

"Hey, Chachi! You gonna join us anytime soon?" Sawyer called from the kitchen, making Shane roll his eyes in annoyance.

"No!" he called back, his voiced weighed down with tiredness. "I'm going to bed."

He could practically hear Sawyer sigh and throw stuff around. Shane smirked and got off the bed, flicking the light off and falling asleep in his clothes.

XoXo

Rebecca was sitting on the floor in her dorm room, flipping through a magazine and humming along to her iPod. She was perfectly content, not wanting to bust into anyone's conversation and not wanting to go to bed quite yet. She smiled as the chorus came, singing at the top of her lungs, _"Hey, I put some new shoes on and suddenly everything's right! I said, hey, I put some new shoes on and everybody's smiling, it's so inviting."_

She got up and started jumping around, not caring who saw her acting crazy and her blonde hair flailing around crazily. A smile lit up her face and she couldn't resist jumping on the bed. "What are you doing?" Eva-Anna asked, cocking her hip and flicking her white blonde hair over her shoulder. Her hazel eyes were examining Rebecca's breathless figure.

"Nothing," Rebecca said quietly, inhaling deeply and pressing pause on her iPod. Marina nodded skeptically and then walked out, Rebecca on her heels, trying to figure out who else was in her dorm.

It was a redhead that looked pissed at the world, a blonde that was talking animatedly and smiling and a dark haired girl that was in the same boat as the redhead. The blonde looked over at Rebecca and smiled. "Look who it is!" she screeched, pulling her over to the table next to the redhead. "Well, I don't actually know who you are, but I'm Libby Smith!"

Rebecca smiled brightly and introduced herself, "I'm Rebecca Covington."

"Charlotte Lewis," the redhead said in a bored tone, rolling her ice blue eyes.

"Ana-Lucia Cortez," the dark-haired girl said in a thick accent. Rebecca nodded, her hazel eyes bright. They all resumed talking about nothing and leaving Eva-Anna out of it. Which seemed to be all right by her.

XoXo

Layne was sitting on the bathroom floor, a groan escaping her full lips and her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Shannon said beside her, coaxing her through the whole process of drunkenness. Penelope Widmore was standing right outside the door, glaring at them both through her highlighted hair. "I can't believe that you would actually let her get completely drunk!" Penny sighed in that responsible way of hers.

"Neither can I, how unprofessional!" Naomi Dorrit complained, her British accent rolling off of her tongue.

All of them turned around when Alice Williams walked in the door, carrying shopping bags full of energy drinks and ice cream. "Where did you get that?" Penny asked, grabbing the bags out of her hands.

"The store," Alice said simply, opening a can.

"They let you off campus?" Layne asked from the bathroom floor, trying to get up and then falling right back down again. Shannon, Naomi and Penny all rolled their eyes in unison.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, Shannon introduced Layne to alcohol. Layne got totally drunk and now we have to hear Layne puke all over the place all night," Naomi replied in an obviously annoyed voice.

"Great. What are the other dorm numbers?" Alice and Penny asked in unison, laughing.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Layne complained, standing up shakily and making her way to the sink, puking her guts up in the sink.

"Disgusting!" all the girls said at once, inching away from Layne and running out of the dorm to somewhere that was slightly less insane.

XoXo 

In the morning, Alice, Shane, Rebecca, Lucy, Sawyer, Charlie and Desmond were all sitting in the music classroom waiting for class to start. Alice was sitting as far away from Shane as she possibly could and was talking to Rebecca, Lucy and Desmond. "Can you believe that the teacher's late on, like, the first day!" Lucy asked in that California girl way of hers.

"Totally! I mean, what was she thinking?" Desmond mimicked, earning giggles from Rebecca and Alice while Lucy glared at him with her dark brown eyes. "Sorry, sistah, I was only joking."

"Whatever," she spat, crossing her arms and turning to Sawyer and Shane.

"All right class! Settle down!" a stern woman hissed, clapping her hands and calling the attention of everyone in the classroom. Alice, Shane, Rebecca, Lucy, Sawyer, Charlie and Desmond all sat down, trying to be good and attentive students. Yeah, right. "We are going to have two students, a boy and a girl, come and share their talent with all of us."

The class groaned and rolled their eyes collectively. "Quiet!" she snapped, glaring the students down. Silence filled the room. "All right. How about you, and...You." She pointed to Alice and Shane, gaining glares from both of them. "Up on the stage. You'll be singing Somebody To Love by Queen. Now!"

Alice and Shane dragged their feet as they made their way up to the stage. They glared at each other and grabbed a microphone from the teacher angrily. "How you been Princess?" Shane asked flirtatiously.

"Shut up," she hissed, tapping her foot as the music started. It was Shane's turn first and she crossed her arms over her chest as he started to sing.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love? Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me? I have spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody, somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_ He watched her face as he sang and she watched as a smile stretch across his face.

She opened her mouth and started singing. _"I work hard every day of my life. I till I ache my bones. At the end, I take home my hard earned pay all on my own."_

Then Shane started singing in unison with her, making her blush and lower her ice blue eyes. _"Lord, somebody,"_ she sang in her alto.

"_Somebody,"_ he repeated, smiling at her flirtatiously. She shook her head and just sang her heart out.

"_Can anybody, find me,"_ she sang, just waiting for Shane to join in. _"Somebody to love."_

"_He works hard. Everyday. I try and I try and I try. But everybody wants to put me down. They say I'm goin' crazy got no common sense. I got nobody left to believe yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh Lord. Somebody-somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love? Got no feel, I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat. I'm ok, I'm alright. Ain't gonna face no defeat. I just gotta get out of this prison cell. Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! Find me somebody to love, can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Alice smiled, breathlessly looking at Shane with her blue eyes shining and her full lips stretching into a smile. Shane smiled, gathered her in his arms and kissed her fully. His lips were soft and warm and she could feel herself reluctantly giving in.

"How was that Princess?" Shane laughed, kissing her on the forehead. Alice laughed and skipped down the steps, gripping Shane's hand the whole time.

"Students! We shall have none of that!" Mrs. Hawking hissed, glaring at them. Alice just laughed and sat down, pulling Shane down next to her.

XoXo

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! It was fun to write!**


End file.
